Go the Distance
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: Sequal to How Far? Starfire gets a day alone with Robin. What sort of fun does she have planned this time? [StarRob][Complete]
1. Chapter One: Special Favor

**Chapter One: Special Favor**

Raven meditated on the roof of Titans Tower, enjoying a fresh sea breeze and the feel of the sun's warmth on her face. As much as she enjoyed the dark, a bit of light didn't hurt; at least, as long as she wore sunscreen, which she used in large amounts. She had a complexion to maintain.

She cherished her private moments, as she got so damned little of it living with the rest of the Titans, and so was a bit irked when she sensed Starfire walking toward her. 'Wonder what she wants now.' she thought.

Raven hoped Starfire wasn't about to join her in meditation. Last time she did, she had fallen asleep, slumped over and drooling. It was the last time Raven gave her a lesson in meditation.

Over the past week, Starfire had been acting more excitable and uppity than usual. It was understandable the first day, as it was her birthday. Now, she was the same age as Raven. However, even after her birthday passed, she still seemed so vibrant and full of energy, as if something inside her had been let loose.

As if that wasn't enough, Robin was encouraging it! He also seemed to have lightened up a bit. He didn't seem to be as stressed or preoccupied with work as he used to. He was also hanging with Starfire more than usual, even more so than Cyborg and Beast Boy hung out together.

Raven was happy that the two were closer in their relationship, as it seemed. She just hoped it meant she could get some more quiet time to herself. Now, more than ever, it was important for her to control herself. And being interrupted didn't help one bit.

"What do you want, Star?" she said before her friend could speak.

Starfire had long since become accustomed to Raven's cynical attitude, and so it didn't bother her as much as it used to when she first knew her.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you, friend Raven."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Well, it is a sort of personal issue, which I feel I must tell someone!"

Raven stood up and looked at Starfire. "Has something happened?" she asked in concern.

"Well, yes, but something wonderful! At least, to me it is!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her. "What exactly is on your mind?"

"Well, it is difficult to put in words."

"Come on, Star, it's me, Raven! Your friend! You can tell me!"

"Okay then." Starfire took a deep breath. "Well, last week…" She paused.

"Yes?" Raven gestured for her to go on.

"Robin and I…we had sex."

"See, that wasn't so…" Raven's mouth was agape as she fully realized what Starfire had told her.

"You had sex with Robin?"

Starfire nodded.

"In his room or yours?"

"His. I snuck in there after he left to shower and…"

"Wait! You snuck into his room?"

"Yes! When he returned, we did the making out and then…"

"Okay, I think I get the picture." Raven paced in a circle and then sat down.

"Well, this is a rather awkward situation."

"Why is that?" Starfire asked her.

"For one thing, the two of you are younger then me."

"Not by much. Beside, now we are the same age in years." A thought occurred to her. "Have you had sex yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you want to?"

"Star, let's stay on the subject, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry." She felt bad for getting into Raven's personal affairs.

"Now, did you use protection?"

"The latex Trojan thing? Yes."

"Good, that's one thing not to worry about." Raven sighed. "I'm a bit surprised he was willing to go that far with you."

"I was not. I was hoping for it!"

Raven eyed her suspiciously. "You sure do have a way with men, you know that?"

Starfire smiled. "Thank you!"

"It wasn't really a compliment."

"Oh. Um, Raven?"

"What?" She feared what was coming.

"There is another thing I wanted to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"Well, I would like a day alone with Robin. Just him and me in the Tower. You can take Cyborg and Beast Boy to the mall or something…"

"Wait a minute here! What is it you're planning to do?"

"I want some quality time with my man."

Raven sighed. "First off, he's still younger than me, so even if he did have sex, he's not quite a _man_."

"I see him as _I_ want to see him."

"Right, sorry. I suppose you consider yourself a _woman_ then, right?"

"I know Robin does."

"Yeah, figures. What do you want to do?"

"I do not know. I think we shall have some fun."

"So why have us leave the tower then?"

"The tower is our home, and I want free reign of our home with Robin without interference from Cyborg and Beast Boy. And I don't want to disturb you."

"Like you're doing now?"

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I want to further explore our relationship."

Raven stood up and rubbed her temples. "This is a bit too much! I know you want to have your way with Robin, but are you absolutely sure you're comfortable with it?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, alright then. But you own be big time for having to put up with those two lugs!"

Starfire hugged Raven tightly. "Oh, thank you my friend! I am sure you can manage such a task!"

"Yeah, well, helps if I can breathe!" she said weakly in Starfire's relentless embrace.

"Oh, yes. Sorry!" She let her go.

"When do you want to set this up?"

"Tomorrow if possible. Okay?"

Raven sighed. "Alright, I'll do my best."

"Great!"

"Just don't hug me again. My ribs need to heal."

"Okay then, friend Raven. You are the best!" Resisting the urge to hug her friend, Starfire leaned toward Raven and kissed her on the cheek. Raven snapped her head back in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"You said I could not hug you, so I kissed you."

"Yeah, I noticed that!" She rubbed her face. "Please don't do that again."

"Why not?

"It's a little embarrassing. And for me, worse than a hug."

"Okay then, Raven. Have a nice day!" Starfire went for the hatch that led inside. "Oh, and Raven?"

"What?"

"I am certain one day, you will experience love as I do!" With that, she departed the roof.

Raven scoffed as she resumed her meditation. "Fat chance." she muttered.

Once indoors, Starfire sought out Robin. She figured he might be in the gym, engaged in a workout. Sure enough, she found him there, just finishing a run on the indoor track. He was in a t-shirt and shorts, glistening with sweat. He slowed his pace to a quick walk as he allowed himself a cool down period. Starfire joined him.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he said.

Starfire blushed. When they were alone, Robin often used various nicknames for her. Starfire wasn't so good at it, often mixing Terran and Tamaranean terms. More often than not, she drew a blank stare from Robin.

"I think we can manage a day alone in the tower tomorrow."

"Really?" he said with delight. "How'd you arrange that?"

"I have my ways." she replied, voluptuously.

Robin loved it when she talked like that. It clashed with her somewhat innocent mannerisms beautifully.

"Any idea what you want to do?" he asked.

"I do not know. I prefer to make it up as we go. Does this sound agreeable to you?"

"It certainly does. I'm looking forward to it!"

"As am I! Oh Robin, you are so wonderful!"

She grabbed him to give a powerful embrace. Robin was startled by it, but didn't protest.

"I love you, Star!" he whispered as much as he could manage in Starfire's powerful grip.

She loosened her hold on him.

"I love you, too!" she replied as she delivered a quick kiss to his cheek.

They smiled at each other before parting. As Robin turned though, he was suddenly smacked on his butt. He turned to see Starfire giggling at him.

"Touché!" he said, remembering he did the same thing to her the night they made love.

With that, he entered the locker room.

Starfire stood for a moment outside the room before heading down to the lounge. She sat down to read one of her romance novels. She found it hard to concentrate, though, as thoughts of her love constantly appeared in her mind. She couldn't wait for tomorrow!

In the shower, Robin's thoughts never strayed far from Starfire. He wondered exactly what it was she had planned. Whatever it was, it had to be good. Whether or not he'd _survive_ the encounter was another matter! He laughed at that thought. Starfire would never hurt him. Not even when he was forced to fight the Titans as Slade's apprentice did she try to hurt him.

On the heels of that thought came the memories when _he_ hurt Starfire, emotionally and physically. He recalled the time when he was hallucinating, seeing his old nemesis back from the dead. He thought Starfire had left him go and had gripped her so tight, it actually hurt her. It was one of Robin's most regrettable memories.

Since the ordeal with Raven, the Titans knew that it wasn't Slade that activated the mask that made him hallucinate. Whoever really did it was a mystery. It might even have been an automatic signal, sent from somewhere that Slade used to hide out at. But whatever the cause, it didn't matter anymore. Not with his true love around.

Robin's heart felt fluttery at that thought. 'My true love…' he thought again. He smiled at that, liking the sound of it. He knew Cyborg and Beast Boy would never let it down for their tough leader to use such a fluffy and romantic term. He'd never tell them. Raven, he figured, couldn't care less.

So, only Starfire had to know. He would tell her tomorrow sometime. And then, who knows what could happen from there?


	2. Chapter Two: Together

**Chapter Two: Together**

Morning dawned clear and bright on Titans Tower. Starfire woke up, excitedly as ever to greet the late morning sun on the roof (the Titan's late hours, by consequence, made them late sleepers).

Cyborg was next to wake, with thoughts of making breakfast on his mind. After a quick visit to the washroom, he proceeded to the kitchen to prepare their morning meal.

Raven had been lying awake in her bed for nearly an hour, dreading the day's possibilities. She somewhat regretted her agreement to Starfire's plan of hanging out with Beast Boy and Cyborg so she and Robin could have a day to themselves.

Despite being friendly with them, she didn't always appreciate their mannerisms, particularly Beast Boy's. She hoped he wouldn't get the mind to shop for her, as he always seemed clueless to her tastes in fashion. She really hoped for him to try and hit on some of the other girls he might encounter. At least that would keep him out of her hair.

As for Cyborg, he usually looked for stuff for himself when out in the mall, although he also attracted a fair number of females. Rare were the times Raven herself was approached. She did enjoy the company of one guy, who she first met at that dance club that Blackfire took them to. She saw him once in a while, and enjoyed his mannerisms. She hoped he would be out and about. Not that she'd try and pursue a relationship. Just a friendly conversation. Of course, she had to make sure the other two Titans didn't run off back to the tower without her knowledge. Otherwise, Robin and Starfire would find themselves in a rather precarious situation.

Sighing, Raven dressed, combed her hair and went to breakfast.

Cyborg had made his trademark waffles for breakfast, this time using various berries to add interest to them. Starfire in particular found them an enjoyable dish. Raven stuck to herbal tea and some fruit. In addition to the waffles, Beast Boy had tofu eggs, which Cyborg steered well clear of. Robin chanced it and shared some of Beast Boy's eggs. They were bland, but a bit of salt took care of that.

After eating, Starfire volunteered to do the dishes, while Beast Boy mused over how to spend the day, if no villains threatened it, that is. 'Might as well start things rolling.' thought Raven, who felt a knot in her stomach. She sometimes worried that by age 20, she'd have an ulcer.

"Say, why don't Beast Boy, Cy, and myself go to the mall today?" she said, in midst of the changeling's musings.

The other Titans, except for Starfire, stared at her in awe.

"You want to spend a day at the mall with us?" Beast Boy asked her, bemused.

"Yeah." she replied, awkwardly. "Get some quality time together, you know?"

Cyborg smiled. "Well, it would be nice to have you with us by your own will rather than us dragging you along, kicking and screaming!" he said, chuckling. "Sure, we'll go!"

Raven sighed, feeling relaxed.

"How about Star and myself come with you?" said Robin.

'Oh shit!' thought Raven. 'Gotta think fast! What do I tell him?'

"Actually, Robin," Starfire began, covering for Raven. "I would like to enjoy your company here."

Robin stared at her. "But you love going to the mall!" he said, surprised.

"I know, but today, I wish to have some quiet time. And having you with me is soothing."

Robin stared at her for a moment, and then realized what it was she had in mind. This must be her plan!

"Well, okay then." he said. "The rest of you have some fun!"

"Oh, we will!" Beast Boy replied, deviously.

Raven rolled her eyes. 'So it begins.' she thought. The boys all left to freshen up and change, while Raven remained with Starfire for a talk.

"You're gonna owe me big time for this one, you know?" she told her.

"I know." Starfire replied. "I will try to think of some dark and depressing gifts for you!"

"Um, that's not quite what I was thinking of. More along the lines of me being alone."

"But you are often alone!"

"Not often enough. When I meditate or read, I get interrupted often by either one of you guys or by an emergency."

"Oh, I see. Well, I shall manage it."

"Thanks." She made her way to the door. "Oh, and Star?"

"Yes?"

"I actually wouldn't mind a book or two. Remember, something from 'Horror' or 'Fantasy'."

"I'll try to remember that, Raven!" She wiped her hands clear of the foam from the dish soap.

"Hey, Raven!" she said before the cynic walked out the door.

"Star, I gotta get changed, now what is it?"

"I just want to say how much this means to me! You are such a special friend!"

"Thanks, Star." Raven blushed.

Then, before she could protest, Starfire embraced her, rubbing her back as she did so.

"You are like a sister to me, Raven!" she told her. "I love having you around!"

Raven swallowed her annoyance at this unusual show of affection toward her from Starfire.

"Um, thanks." That was all she could manage.

Then, she was just as flustered when Starfire kissed her cheek.

"I thought I told you to not do that!" she exclaimed.

Starfire giggled at her. "Sorry! I am just so happy!"

With that, she returned to the kitchen to put away the dishes.

As Raven left, Starfire looked at the door longingly. She wished her friend was more outgoing. She loved Raven's company. In fact, she just plain loved her, for she was like the sister she never had. At that thought, Starfire sighed. She wished her real sister wouldn't have turned out to be a criminal, an enemy of her and her friends. But there was little she could do to make her sister see the wrong of her ways. Sometimes, Starfire wanted to cry at such thoughts.

But now, being closer to Robin had helped ease her pain. She had told him her thoughts about her sister. He listened intently, and had told her that her fellow Titans were like a family to her. She agreed with that wholeheartedly. She was unsure what role Robin was in her surrogate family. Now, though, she was certain. They were no longer brother and sister, but lovers. Real lovers like the ones in her romance novels. The feeling of pain went away at that thought as she finished with the dishes.

She left the kitchen to freshen up when she met the other Titans in the hallway. Beast Boy wore jeans and a collared t-shirt, while Cyborg had polished his metal frame and had on a large leather vest. It somehow made him seem more imposing. And Raven wore a black short sleeve t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"You three have fun out in town, okay?" Starfire said to them.

"Don't worry about that!" Beast Boy said. "Remember, I'm a party animal!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Get out of hand, though, and you'll be a neutered party animal."

Cyborg roared with laughter while Beast Boy stared slack jawed at Raven, who allowed herself a smile.

"Come on, let's go." she said, getting in the elevator.

"Later, Star!" Cyborg called out just before the doors close.

She waved at them, and then went to her room. Once their, she applied deodorant and perfume and put moisturizer on her hands. She then checked herself in her mirror, ensuring the goods were good. She then bounded back to the lounge.

Robin was already there, sitting on the couch. He was out of uniform, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He still had his mask on.

"I figured we ought to really relax." he said.

Starfire nodded, and sat down next to him. She could smell the body spray he used earlier. Combined with his looks, she found herself already getting a number of urges toward him. But she contained herself.

"So, why are you still wearing the mask if you want to really relax?" she asked him.

"Well," he began, "If a call does come up, I'll be able to keep my identity secret. Besides, it makes me feel cool. You knew that, didn't you?"

She smiled at him. "That is right, I forgot." She sighed. "It is so relaxing, just being here with only you around. I feel nothing is between us!"

She turned toward him, a dreamy expression in her eyes. Robin returned her gaze.

"I'll never let anything or anyone come between us, Star." he said.

Breathing heavily, Starfire flung herself at Robin, pinning him down on the sofa. She kissed him hard on the mouth, and then worked her way all over his face. He tried to return her affection, but she was just so strong and fast, that he couldn't get a chance! She smothered him with kisses, and had a powerful grip on him. Occasionally, she clawed her hands on his back, admiring the feel of his shoulders and muscles. After about a minute, she let up, simply staring at him with a lustful gaze.

Seeing his chance, Robin encircled Starfire with his arms, holding her tightly. He then tried to roll her underneath him. Unfortunately, he ran out of couch, and the two of them fell on the floor with a loud "thud!" They were dazed for a moment before sitting up.

"Sorry." Robin said self-consciously.

Starfire glared at him for a moment and then laughed.


	3. Chapter Three: Two Lovers

**Chapter Three: Two Lovers**

Robin carefully got up, ensuring he wasn't seriously hurt. He then helped Starfire up as gentlemanly as he could. When she had gotten to her feet, Robin still found himself taken aback by the fact that Starfire was still a few inches taller than he was as she looked _down_ into his eyes. She must have realized his feelings, as she giggled at him.

"Not quite what you intended to do, is it?" she asked him.

"Nope!" he laughed. "Guess I'm a bit clumsy at romance, huh?"

Starfire became serious. "Oh no!" she said. "You are a great romantic! You just need the right setting!"

With that, she walked toward the cabinet that held the Titan's CD collection. Starfire thumbed through them, selected one, and then put it in the player. Robin wondered what she had in mind.

She pressed the 'Play' button, and Bob Marley's _Stir it Up_ filled the lounge. Starfire began to move to the beat.

"Cyborg says this puts him in a good mood." she said, working her way to Robin. He stared at her for a moment, and joined her in an improvised dance.

The two lovers danced throughout the various songs on the CD, which lasted little under an hour. Afterwards, they sat down on the sofa again, staring at each other.

"I gotta hand it to you, Star," Robin said. "Your sense of timing was perfect for getting the place to ourselves today!"

Starfire looked at him. "Timing had nothing to do with it. I asked friend Raven to get Cyborg and Beast Boy out of here so we may enjoy our company."

Robin glared at her. "What exactly did you tell her to get her to agree?"

"I told her the truth. That we did the making out and later experienced sex."

"You told her we had sex!"

"Is there something wrong in that?"

"Well…" Robin was at a loss for words. "I just…I felt that others didn't have to know just yet. I know Beast Boy _really_ doesn't have to know!"

"Yes, I know that, which is why I told only Raven!"

"I just thought…"

"How long could you have not told anyone?"

"Well, I do a good job at not blurting out Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"That is different!" Starfire said, feeling hurt. "We are talking about our relationship!"

Robin sighed. "I just…I felt that if others knew, they'd take advantage of it."

"How?"

"That some villain would kidnap you, hurt you, and make me go crazy or do some things. Like what Slade did to all of you when I had to be his apprentice."

"So, you were afraid that someone would send you blackmail with me?"

Robin thought for a moment of what Starfire had meant by that. "Yeah, that's it mostly."

With that, she got up, walking to the window. In a panic, Robin joined her. Before he could put an arm around her, she had quickly grabbed him, spun him in the air, and flipped him on to his back! She brought her fist down a few inches above his throat. The move might have killed him if she followed it through!

"I think I can take of myself, Robin." she said, helping him up. "You do not have to worry about blackmail."

He nodded at her. "You sure picked up some good moves, you know?"

"Yes, I got them from you!"

"Oh, cool!" He stared at her for a moment. "What else do you know?"

In response, she grabbed him, pulling him close to her and licked his cheek. He smiled at her. She turned to walk to the sofa, when she felt Robin holding her by the back of her halter top.

"Not letting go!" he sang out.

She spun about so quickly that Robin lost his grip on her, and she kicked his legs out from under him. Before he could hit the floor, she supported him with her hands.

"Starfire, two. Robin, zero." she said jokingly. "Looks like the Boy Wonder is loosing to his girlfriend!"

Glaring at her, he embraced her tightly and squeezed her. "How's this?" he asked.

"Pathetic!" she told him.

"Okay," he began. He let her go, and then walked behind her. A devious idea crossed is mind.

"How about _this_!" With that, he spanked her hard.

Starfire yelped in pain, rubbing her sore bottom. She glared at him, a hurt expression on her face. Robin was now ashamed of what he did, and sat down on the floor.

"Sorry, Star. Didn't mean to do that _that_ hard." She sat down on the sofa, staring at him. Her expression then brightened as she had an inspiration. Robin noticed the change in her mannerism.

"Um, your move, I guess?" he said.

"Stand up." she said. Robin did so.

"Strip." she told him.

"Huh?"

"Is that not the term for one to remove one's clothes?"

"Yes it is, but…"

"Then strip, Robin! I want a show!"

He stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Okay, then." he said, walking toward the CD cabinet.

He picked a CD and put it in. He faced her with a smile as the boom box played _Stayin' Alive_. It was a pick by Cyborg, who was a hopeless disco fan.

Dancing as best he could to the beat, he first kicked off his shoes and socks. He then took of his shirt and twirled it around, pretending to use to it to ward off enemies. He then flung it at Starfire, who quickly swatted it away as to not miss any of Robin's show, which she was now entranced by! He slowly took off his sweat pants, and tossed those at Starfire as well.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed, really getting into his act.

Starfire could only stare and nod her head in approval, a broad grin on her face.

"Often after my transformation, and especially in recent times, I have done the undressing of you with my eyes, Robin," she began. "And now you are doing it for me!"

Robin only smiled at her. Then, in a quick motion, he took off his boxers and tossed those at her too. Starfire gasped!

"Um, Robin!" she said. "I did not really expect you get naked!"

He stopped his act, staring at her. Then, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, no point in getting dressed again, is there?" he asked.

She blushed. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I must admit, Robin," Starfire said after a minute of silence between them. "I do not think I could put on as good a show as you did!"

He held her shoulders. "You don't have to put on a show! You're great as you are! Just be yourself!"

Starfire hugged him, tightly. "Thank you so much!"

She then felt more enthralled as she realized Robin was naked in her arms. She relaxed her embrace to allow him to breathe, but not enough for him to get away.

"Um, Star?" he said. "I'm a little chilly here!"

She laughed. "Let us then warm things up, shall we?" She gathered Robin's clothes first, and then headed upstairs. "Follow me." she said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To my room."

"Why?"

"Well, we did the making of love in your room already. So let us do it in mine!"

Robin stared at her for a moment and then smiled. "Sounds good to me!" he said, following her.

Once they went into her room, Starfire dropped Robin's clothes at the foot of her bed. Robin entered and simply stood next to a dresser, feeling self-conscious. After all, he was naked, while Starfire was still fully clothed.

She went to close and lock the door.

"Um, Star? No one else is here, you know?" he said.

"I know." she said. "But one can not be too careful."

She went to the dresser Robin stood by and pulled out a box of condoms. She gave one to Robin.

"Where'd you get these, by the way?" he asked her.

"I bought them last week, the day before we first made love."

"Oh. Well, glad to see you are responsible."

"It is a quality I get mostly from you."

"You mean you weren't responsible before you met me?"

"Oh, I was. It is just that before I met you, I would not have taken such responsibility in the sexual act."

"You mean you wouldn't be using condoms if it wasn't for me?" Robin was confused.

"I thought it would be nice to experience it naturally. But from your cautious and responsible nature, I thought more into what the possible consequences would be."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, I could have become pregnant for one thing."

Robin blushed. "Oh, yeah. That's a big factor!"

"Exactly! So, I am willing to wait until the day we need not use such precautions!"

Robin was aghast. "You mean you want to have a baby one day?"

"It is not a priority for me _now_. But some day." She stared at him. "And I hope it will be with you."

Robin felt more nervous than before. "Yeah, that would be nice!" His voice was up an octave. Starfire giggled at his reaction. She held him close.

"Remember when you said that I was not your girlfriend to Cyborg?"

"Yeah, I remember. Not such a good memory for me to have now."

"So, what if he mentioned it again?"

Robin thought for a moment. "I'd still say you weren't my girlfriend."

Starfire gasped, a hurt expression on her face. She was about to scream at him, but he held his hand to her mouth. "I'd say you are my lover. That you are my true love."

She stared at him, mouth agape. She then smiled, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. "I assume then that is better than a girlfriend in your eyes?"

"Of course! Girlfriends come and go, but lovers stick together for a long time."

Starfire embraced Robin and kissed him hard on the mouth. She then kicked off her boots, and proceeded to disrobe.

When she was naked, she hugged Robin again.

"Take me, please!" she said lying down on the bed.

Robin put on the condom and laid on top of Starfire. He kissed her deeply.

They twined limbs and thrashed about on the bed in their passionate throws. Despite the fact the air conditioning was on full blast, they felt hot and sweaty after a while. But that didn't stop them. Their feelings and sensations were only of each other. Even if an emergency came up, or if one of their friends called, it was doubtful either one of them would have noticed.

Robin lasted longer that he thought, going for nearly an hour. To Starfire, it seemed a lifetime before he finished. When he did, she laid on the bed, catching her breath. She felt as if she had run a marathon. Of course, a marathon wouldn't have given her such a feeling of euphoria. Robin managed to get up to dispose of the condom before returning to the bed with Starfire. They laid next to each other, staring at each other.

"Thank you, Robin." Starfire said. "This was such a perfect day!"

"Thanks! I'm sure not all of it went as you expected, though…"

"No, it was better!" She smiled at him.

"You know, Robin." she began. "I think you should just say to Cyborg that I am a girlfriend. I do not think he and Beast Boy can be mature enough to accept the fact we are lovers."

"I agree with that." he replied. "What about Raven?"

"She already knows. And she will not say anything. She is happy for us."

"I wonder if she or the other two boys will have similar experiences to us."

"I hope they do." Starfire sighed. "But right now, let us just think of each other."

"You're right." He snuggled next to her.

After a moment, Starfire remembered something.

"Wait, here, I shall be back!"

She got up to get her communicator. As she did, Robin admired her naked form. He wondered if Starfire felt the same feelings to him that he did when she saw him naked. Probably so.

Starfire found the device and opened it.

"Who are you calling?" Robin asked.

"Raven. I am letting her know it is safe to return."

"What? We're not done yet!"

"We are not?"

"No! We have to relax in bed, get time to cool off and enjoy each other's."

"Yes, that is true." She left her communicator on the dresser and joined Robin on the bed.

"What would I do without your wisdom, lover Robin?"

He smiled at her. "I shudder to think!" he laughed.

Starfire smiled and kissed him. He brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I love you, Star." he said.

"I love you, Robin!" she replied.

He brought himself closer to her and laid a hand on her stomach. She shimmed even closer to him, feeling his breath on the back of her neck. Robin then began to run his finger up and down her upper thigh. She sighed, almost purring. She was in such a perfect state of bliss. The day had gone beyond her own desires.


	4. Chapter Four: Confessions

**Chapter Four: Confessions**

For nearly an hour, Starfire and Robin laid naked together, enjoying each other's company. They had an hour long nap, stirring only occasionally.

When they awoke, Robin checked the time.

"Nearly four o'clock." he said. Think we ought to call Raven by now?"

Starfire sat up and walked to her dresser.

"Yes, I think so." she replied. "If we do not, then she will undoubtedly be mad at me and not do favors of this sort again!"

She got her communicator and called up Raven. "Raven here." came the reply.

"Raven, it is me, Starfire."

"Oh, what's up? Nothing wrong is it?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I am just letting you know that it is safe for you to return when you wish."

"Okay, thanks. We'll be another hour or so before we head back, okay?"

Starfire blinked in surprise. "Um, okay friend. We will see you later!"

She closed her communicator. "What do you make of that?" she asked Robin.

"I think she had more fun than we gave her credit for." he replied.

Robin then gathered his clothes and unlocked the door. "I'm gonna shower." he said.

Starfire watched him leave. She stared at him, thoughtfully. Then she quickly gathered her showering supplies. That done, she put on her robe and made her way to the common washroom.

Robin was already in showering when Starfire walked in.

"Um, hello?" he said.

"It is only me, Robin." said Starfire, as she closed the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am going to shower."

"With me here?"

"Why not? I have already seen you naked. And we have made love twice already. What difference would a shower together make?"

Robin had no answer. "Well, okay then." he said nervously. "I'm just not used to this kind of intimacy outside the bedroom, you know?"

Starfire laughed at him. "You are so cute sometimes!"

She hung up her robe and entered the shower with him. Robin tried not to notice her presence, but failed miserably, always staring at her. She looked even more radiant, covered in white lather from soap and shampoo.

Starfire thought the same of Robin. A few times, both of them got soap in their eyes. Starfire laughed at that. Both she and Robin knew they were hopelessly in love. After they had rinsed off, they dried off, put on their bathrobes and went to their respective rooms.

When they finished dressing, both had gone down to the lounge. Both had dressed in their uniforms.

"I think we should prepare the evening meal, yes?" Starfire suggested.

"Sure." Robin said. "Let's both try our hands at it."

Their actions as they prepared dinner looked like that of happy newlyweds. In between getting bowls and food items, they both snuck affectionate kisses between each other.

They were in the midst of making the meal when the other Titans returned. Cyborg and Beast Boy were already boasting of their conquests of numerous video games that had played. Raven was quite and expressionless as always.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, we had fun." Starfire said.

"Yeah, I taught her some new moves!" Robin added, glancing at Starfire.

She regarded him, and giggled.

Beast Boy stared at them. "Well, okay then. Say Robin, I got this new marital arts game! Wanna get your butt kicked at it?"

Robin glared at him. "You mean do _you_ want to loose to the master? Sure!"

He dashed toward him, both of them making for the TV and Gamestation.

Cyborg looked at the dinner Robin and Starfire were preparing.

"Say, Star, have you been giving lessons to Robin in homemaking?" he asked.

She stared at him. "Is that some manner of construction?"

"No, Star." he said, trying not to laugh. "Its...well, I'll explain later. Mind if I help you?"

"Sure, I was about to start the cooking."

The two of them worked, while Raven leaned against a corner, watching them. After everything had been set, she took Starfire aside.

"Will everything be okay if I have a talk with you?"

Starfire stared at her. "Sure, it will be at least a half hour before all is ready."

The two girls left for the roof. Once there, Raven walked near the edge, and enjoyed the fresh sea breeze. "So friend Raven, what is it you wanted to speak of?"

"How did it go with you and Robin?"

"Oh! Well, I did tell him I told you about our encounter in the night."

"Uh huh. Go on."

"He took it okay. I made him do a strip tease for me."

"You what!" Raven's mouth was agape.

"I asked Robin to do a strip tease for me."

"And?" She seemed rather excited.

"He did it! In fact, more than I thought. He got naked."

Raven blushed. "Good thing we all left, then. What else?"

"We went to my room, and made love. He confessed that I am his true love."

"I don't doubt it. Anything else?"

"Well, we did shower together. And that was it."

"Sounds like you had quite the day."

"Yes, it was memorable. I shall have to find the appropriate books to compensate you for your favor today."

"No need." she replied, dreamily.

"Oh, yes, I meant to ask you something. We were surprised when you said you would be another hour. What happened?"

"I think I met someone."

"Someone?"

"Do you remember that boy, the gothic one, that I first met at the rave club when Blackfire visited? The one that said 'everything's pointless'?"

"Yes, I remember." Starfire blinked in surprise. "Him?"

"Yes, him. We've come to know each other quite well. I think I have feelings for him."

Starfire hugged Raven. "Oh Raven, I am so proud of you!"

"Hey, cut it out!" she gasped. Starfire let her go. "It's just a feeling, really. I don't know if its love or just admiration."

"Do you dream of this person?"

"No."

"Does thinking of this person make your heart feel fluttery?"

"No."

"Does the thought of this person make you feel your problems go away?"

"No."

Starfire sighed. "Then what _do_ you feel for him?"

"He makes me laugh."

"Does not Beast Boy make you laugh?"

"Only when he's in misery. This guy can crack me up any time."

"Oh. Well, I hope he is the one for you."

"Perhaps."

"Raven, you must think positive!"

"You're right. Thinking now." She closed her eyes.

"Well?" Starfire asked her.

"I'm thinking positive, but you're still here."

Starfire felt hurt and began to whimper. Raven opened her eyes and noticed the tears about to well up in her eyes. "I was joking!"

"Oh, really?" Starfire replied, wiping the tears away. "Um, I knew that!"

"Star, you have to be a bit more understanding of cynical humor."

"But it is hard for me, especially now!"

"Why especially now?"

"Because I am so in love!"

Raven stared at her and sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever be at your level."

"Perhaps not." Starfire replied. "But it will not be any fault of your own. You will just be yourself. Not everyone can feel love in the same way."

Raven stared at her. "Star that is the most insightful thing I've ever heard from you!"

She reached over and hugged her! Then, for good measure, she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Starfire was aghast. "Wow, Raven! That was unexpected!"

"Yeah, well, don't expect it too often." she replied. "Come on, let's get dinner."

"Yes, good idea!" They both went back inside and to the lounge.

In the kitchen, Starfire saw Robin and the two boys engaged in their new game.

"Boys will be boys." said Raven as she got out plates and silverware. Starfire checked on the food and glanced in Raven's direction.

"Except that one of those boys is a _man_. My man."

Raven nodded. "And I guess you are his woman?" she asked.

"No." she said quietly. "I am his true love."

**The End**


End file.
